1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of electronics, communication and computer industries, portable electronic devices are now in widespread use. Rechargeable secondary batteries are mainly used as power sources of portable electronic devices.
Batteries having a pack configuration are now widely used as secondary batteries. A secondary battery having a pack configuration includes a bare call for providing electric energy and a protective circuit module (PCM) for stably controlling charge/discharge operations, which are coupled to each other. An external electrode terminal connecting an external device to the secondary battery is disposed on the PCM.